Mario Gets Owned 3: Super Smash Brothers Style
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Mario is once again zapped into a videogame, where Bowser and familiar enemies take pleasure of getting revenge on the plumber for the last time.  Rated T for mild language, violence, and Mario bashing. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**Mario Get's Owned 3: Super Smash Brothers Style**

**By**: Master Jin Sonata

**Genre**: Humor

**Written**: July 2007

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nintendo, nor am I responsible for Mario's impending hospital bill.

* * *

Bowser, Wario, Donkey Kong, and Princess Peach were all at Bowser's castle ready to play Super Smash Brothers Melee.

"**Tell me again why you're here?"** Wario said to Peach.

"**That good-for-nothing Mario cheated on me by sleeping with Princess Daisy last Saturday! Now I want to beat the pulp out of that fat bastard!"** Peach said, clenching her first.

"**Excellent. With this modified version of Super Smash Brother Melee, I was able to transport Mario from reality into this game when he least expected it,"** Bowser said, as he popped the game into the Gamecube console and pressed the power button.

**Super Smash Brothers Melee**

**Characters Participating This Round**: Bowser, Wario, Peach

**Opponent**: Mario

**Stage**: Hyrule Temple

**Stage Start!**

Mario appears on the left-most part of the stage. He looks around and gulps. 

"**Uh oh, I must in another one of Bowser's videogames. Why won't that damn dinosaur leave me alone?"** Mario said as he walked along the Temple walkway.

It wasn't long before he ran into Peach.

"**Princess! Boy, am I glad to see you! You got to help me get out of this game! Bowser's trying to beat my ass again…um…Peach…what's that behind your back?"** Mario said to Peach, before realizing she was indeed concealing something behind her.

"**Oh this? It's a little parting gift for you and your whore of a woman, Daisy!"** Peach said angrily, revealing a Homerun Bat as she closed in on Mario.

"**W-wait! I-I can explain! I did not have a sexual relationship with that woman..!"** Mario said with uneasiness, backing away slowly.

"**Shut-it!"** Peach yelled, smacking Mario upside the head with the bat, sending him flying across the Temple stage.

"**WAAAHHH!!!"** Mario yelled as he flew and landed in another area of the Temple. He stood to his feet, shook his head, and looked up.

He was face to face with his archrival: Bowser.

"**Bowser!!! You'll pay for this!"** Mario said, quickly getting up and preparing to launch one of his famous fireballs at him.

"**Give it up, Plumber-Butt. I'm fed up with you ruining my schemes in every Mario game that came out. Now I'm going to return the favor once again!"** Bowser said to Mario, rearing back, ready to spew flames from his mouth.

"**Yipes!"** yelled Mario, doing a back flip to get out of the way. He landed on the ground, and heard a rapid beeping noise.

"**Huh?"** Mario said, looking down to the ground at the Motion Sensor Device he had just stepped on.

"**Uh oh…"** Mario said, as he tried to run, but it was too late.

**KABLAM!!!**

"**AAIIIEEEE!!!!"** screamed Mario, as he was jettisoned out of the stage faster than the speed of light, slamming into the Tv screen in the process.

"**Heheheh, worked like a charm,"** Wario said, as he gathered the remains of his bomb he set up earlier.

Mario was blasted out of the Hyrule Temple, and eventually ended up in another stage. What will happen to Mario now? Will he fight back with all of his might, or just get his ass beat once again? Stay tuned!

**Next**: Battle In Jungle Japes

**What do you think so far? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Smash Brothers Melee**

**Characters Participating**: Donkey Kong

**Opponent**: Mario

**Stage**: Jungle Japes

**Stage Start!**

**WHAM!!!**

Mario crash lands in another stage after being ejected from Hyrule Temple. He gets up and shakes his head.

"**Where am I now?"** Mario said, looking at his surroundings.

He was now in a jungle-like area. It was sunset, and he was apparently standing on the walkway of a hut that stood in the middle of a raging river.

Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over Mario from behind. Mario spun around and looked up.

"**Donkey Kong?!"** Mario said, jumping back. **"Don't tell me you're part of this too!?"**

Donkey Kong simply responded by grabbing a nearby barrel and chucking it at Mario.

"**Whoa!"** Mario yelled, jumping out of the way. **"You think I'd let you hit me with a barrel? Remember, I beat your ass in the original Donkey Kong arcade game you oversized…"** Mario began saying to Donkey Kong…

**SLAP!!!**

…But was interrupted when Donkey Kong bitch-slaps Mario, sending him into the raging river.

Mario re-spawns moments later, health fully restored.

"**I gotta get outta here!"** Mario says frantically, looking for a place he could escape to.

As Mario began running toward the side of the stage, Donkey Kong, who had a laser gun in his hand, cut him off before he could get far.

Mario gulps.

"**Look, can we just talk about this?"** Mario says to Donkey Kong, trying to make up an excuse.

Donkey Kong answered by zapping Mario with his gun until Mario was nothing but a sizzling pile of ashes. The big ape scratches his head as if to say 'Did I overdo it?' but quickly shakes his head as if to say 'Nah'.

Mario re-spawns once again.

"**Damn, looks like I have to fight my way out,"** Mario says, walking to the nearest crate and smashing it open. Out popped a Hammer. Mario grabbed it and looks at Donkey Kong.

"**Remember this? I used this to smash those barrels with this back in the good old days! Now I'll use it to smash your hairy face in!"** Mario said as he advanced toward Donkey Kong, swinging the Hammer up and down wildly.

Donkey Kong stood there un-phased by Mario's threat and watched as the plumber got closer to him. Donkey Kong grinned and pointed his laser gun at Mario once more, only this time charging it to full power. Once it was powered, Donkey Kong fired.

**ZAAAAP!!!!**

A trail of smoke followed Mario as he was shot out of the stage. All that was left behind was the plumber's hammer, and his shoes.

What will happen to the plumber next?

**Next**: Battle In The Mushroom Kingdom

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Super Smash Brothers Melee**

**Characters Participating**: Bowser, Peach, Wario, Donkey Kong

**Opponent**: Mario

**Stage**: Mushroom Kingdom

**Stage Start!**

It was Mario's last life.

**CRASH!!!**

Once again Mario makes a hard landing in another stage after being shot from the Jungle area by Donkey Kong. He got up and looked around.

"**Uh oh…this stage is from the original Super Mario Brothers," **Mario said, looking around.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Mario turns and gulps.

It was his evil alter ego: Wario.

"**Ready for a beating, plumber-butt?"** Wario said sinisterly, holding a folding fan in his hand.

"**You're seriously going to hurt me with a fan? What are you going to do, cool me to death?"** Mario said sneeringly.

"**Nope, I just use this to keep me cool. However, the gorilla behind you is going to assist in the administration of your beating,"** Wario corrected, pointing to someone behind Mario.

Mario had no chance to react as Donkey Kong grabbed Mario by the legs and held him upside down into the air. Wario then proceeded in punching Mario like a punching bag. After they were finished, Donkey Dong chucked Mario across the stage, causing Mario to ricochet between several brick blocks and '?" boxes along the way.

Mario got up dizzily and stumbled backwards, eventually running in to Princess Peach.

"**Peach! What's going on here?! You have to get me out of this mess!!!"** Mario pleaded to Peach.

Peach responded by performing a high kick, sending Mario flying upward, and breaking through three brick blocks along the way.

While still in mid-air, Bowser leaped up to Mario's level and kicked the plumber off-screen like a soccer ball.

**GAME!!!**

The villains and Peach have successfully humiliated Mario for the last time. What will happen to our beloved plumber? No one knows, and frankly, I don't think any of the villains, and Peach, even care.

All that mattered was that they got revenge on Mario the third time around.

This concludes the Mario Gets Owned Series.

* * *

**The End!**

How was it? Please review!


End file.
